This invention relates to a door module applicable to automobile vehicles. Insofar as is known concerning the different components of vehicle doors, these components are mostly fitted into the door or into the door module on the assembly line and submitted to unitary and assembly operational tests as they are incorporated into the base module.
This way of proceeding causes a considerable number of problems in assembly, which in turn cause time to be lost, as well as inaccuracies and tolerance deficiencies, which lead to an increase in production costs.
Some attempts have been made to mount some of the door components on board primary units. Nevertheless, the production of totally functional units has not been achieved.